Because of You
by VongolaXII
Summary: Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you…I'm the monster I am today.AU Dark!Tsuna Epilogue of "Monster: The Beginning".


**Title: Because of You**

**Summary: Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me, because of you…I'm the monster I am today. AU Dark!Tsuna One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters **

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**A/N: ….I updated like crazy today. Like…almost four stories because I had nothing to do with my life. UGH. This…is parental bashing story. Don't like it? Shoo~! XD I love my parents, don't get me wrong. But I had the urge to write this anyway.**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

"Please…don't do this, Tsu-kun…" she pleaded. I stared with her with expressionless eyes. "I love you, I always _loved_ you…"

Love?

I feel like laughing at her. If she loved me, I wouldn't have the urge to shoot her now. To hell with love; she's just a pretender like everyone else. Like father, she only said that to keep her life. During these seventeen years of life, they had _never_ uttered a single 'love' word to me. And now they are doing it.

Why?

To save themselves, of course, they're selfish enough to do it.

They abandoned me when I was six. They left me by the forest, and luckily I was found by an old man and he brought me back to my house. I was still too naïve to process what had happened. When I was thirteen, they once again left me by the railway station, hoping I'd get crushed or kidnapped.

Again, I found my way home.

But on that time, I had started to doubt their words. They said they care about me. They 'accidentally' left me in those place.

They _don't_ intend to abandon me.

Of course, I believed them again. I had too soft a heart, and now I loathed it. On sixteen, they put drugs in my dinner to kill me. When I fainted, they pretended to call the ambulance and told them I came home in that state. Who wouldn't believe them? I was in the ward for three months due to intestine infections. And what sadden me the most is their attitude.

They didn't even visit me.

When I came out, they pretended to be happy.

Yet, I know they were thinking '_Hell, that boy is out again. Now we will have to find a way to get rid of him again._'

But this time, I won't. I won't let them to destroy or eliminate me anymore. _I_ will be the one doing it. I've had enough. I listened and digest every lie they told me. I was a good son. I listened to them. I never go out from the house because they didn't want me to. I didn't go to school, because they said it was too dangerous.

But the fact was _they didn't want anyone to see me._

The reason was I was the child they didn't plan to have. It was my unborn brother they wanted. Well, mother was pregnant with a pair of sons. She was very happy and threw party to celebrate it. Father was beyond elated. Day and night they would pat her belly and talked to the twin.

After nine months, she was pushed into the labor room.

When she opened her eyes, the doctor told her that only one was alive—that was, me. The doctor said I had crushed my own brother when I was being pushed out. He suffocated and died. Mother screamed and went hysteria. Father was informed about it and then, they started hating me. Mother kept blaming me for murdering my own brother.

"_If it isn't for you, we'd have twins! Now, only one of them is here. What is the point? I'm better off without any child!"_

My grip on the gun tightened.

Her face was pale white and her lips were quivering. She was muttering prayers and pleaded me. I pretended not to hear them. I lifted my hand and aimed at her head. She glanced at father's corpse beside her and screamed.

Too noisy.

I pulled the trigger. Immediately, silence engulfed the surrounding. She fell on the floor, on top of father. Blood oozed out from her head. I stood there with my silencer. Slowly, my lips curled up slowly. A wave of satisfaction slapped my heart. I didn't feel guilty at all.

No, not at all.

"Since father is dead, why should I have a mother? What is the point? I'm better off without anyone!" I said, laughing. The sun had started to climb the sky. Faint sunlight rays shone through the invisible curtains. I looked at the bodies.

Anyone would come now. I removed my gloves and threw the silencer on the ground. Then I walked out of the house like nothing had happened. The lady next door freaked out when she saw my shirt which was stained with blood. I ignored her. Even if she knew I'm the murderer, she wouldn't blame me because my parents were the murderer of the happy self in me.

It was just a payback.


End file.
